


"I don't (do) want you"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is only talked about, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Not that great but I hope you like it anyway, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Short, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: At the end of the day, whether he liked Alastor or not.It didn't really matter.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	"I don't (do) want you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacoEatsAtDominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoEatsAtDominoes/gifts).



> Gift for TacoEatsAtDominoes, since she said she wanted some Husk x Alastor a while back.

He did not want this, Husk did not want this.

He did _not_ want to like Alastor, at all.

And he didn't, whatever he was feeling wasn't real, and even if it was...

It didn't matter.

Because even if he did have feelings Alastor-- _which he doesn't_ \--Alastor surely wouldn't feel the same.

Husk knew better then that. Alastor didn't like anybody like that, and even if he did, he certainly would not like Husk.

The cat's the bottom of the barrel, you can't get much worse then him.

But you know what? It didn't matter.

Maybe, he did have feelings, maybe he didn't.

He'll be annoyed with him either way, and it'll all stay the same.


End file.
